


La fleur qui s'épanouit dans l'adversité est la plus rare et la plus précieuse

by Kmy_leprovost



Series: Série one shot français indépendants [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, School Shootings, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmy_leprovost/pseuds/Kmy_leprovost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prise d'otage au lycée, comment chacun d'eux y fait face. </p><p>*Attention! violence, prise d'otage et morts. Lire avec précaution. *</p>
            </blockquote>





	La fleur qui s'épanouit dans l'adversité est la plus rare et la plus précieuse

L’heure du déjeuner est celle de la réunion des amis, celle où tout le lycée se retrouve en un lieu et où chacun voit sa place dans la hiérarchie du lycée. Les tables semblent réservés, les sportifs d’un côté, les intellos de l’autre et entre deux, le reste des élèves. Les acteurs principaux du drame qui va se jouer ne sont pour le moment pas présents. Et seul le hasard a voulu ce jour-là que les deux groupes d’amis distincts qui ne s’étaient jamais vraiment approchés en dehors des cours se retrouvent côte à côte. Le groupe de Louis Tomlinson, bruyant et voyant, était réduit. Josh était malade, Renan exclu et leurs petites amies respectives ne s’étaient pas donné la peine de venir en leur absence. Voilà qui explique pourquoi ils n’étaient que quatre et avait choisi la table proche de celle du groupe de Liam. Celui-ci était de toute façon peu étendu. Tous présents, ils n’étaient que quatre : Liam, sa petite amie de toujours Danielle, Niall et Harry.

Ces deux groupes partagèrent donc cette tablée de huit. Zayn et Louis à côté d’Harry et Niall, flanqué respectivement de Perrie et Eleanor et du couple, s’ignorant soigneusement sauf pour demander le pichet d’eau et échanger un sourire. Il n’y avait aucune tension entre eux, juste de l’indifférence. Mais tout aller changer l’heure suivante. L’ignorant, Niall s’emballait à la perspective de l’après-midi.

\- tu ne te rends pas compte, Liam, on passe l’après-midi devant un film au lieu de s’em…

\- Langage ! Le coupa Harry en souriant

\- …bêter (il lui tire la langue) en maths !

\- ce n’est pas comme si on allait au cinéma. C’est pour un COURS, Niall.

\- Oui, mais un film dans l’auditorium, Liam….

\- Ok, ok…

Danielle sourit devant l’abandon de son petit ami.

\- et puis en plus, c’est pour toutes les classes de terminales, on va ENFIN avoir un cours tous ensemble. Tu ne vas pas te plaindre quand même !

\- Non, pour ça je suis content…

\- Youhou ! hurla alors Harry, attirant l’attention du groupe d’à côté.

\- Il l’a enfin reconnu ! EN-FIN !

Se détournant du bouclé, Louis et Zayn reprirent leur débat sur leurs footballeurs favoris.

\- Non, mais il est si doué, lui ! assura Louis.

\- Mais il est moche. Au moins, le mien est doué ET beau. Les deux en un !

 

\- Comme un shampooing ! Plaisanta Louis, faisant rire ses amis.

 

Une demi-heure plus tard, le drame est prêt à se jouer. Une fois de plus, les deux groupes se trouvent côte à côte, comme si le destin voulait les rapprocher. Installés dans les fauteuils en gradins, ils sont excités. Après tout, il s’agit effectivement d’un après midi différent des autres. Ils ignorent juste combien celui-ci sera différent.

Alors que leurs professeurs s’avancent devant les six classes réunies, un groupe de trois amis émerge des portes du bas et les ferment à clefs, sans être remarqués. Les professeurs débutent leur discours, qui porte principalement sur le fait qu’il s’agit tout de même d’un cours et non d’un moment de détente.

Les trois retardataires se glissent alors jusqu’aux portes du fond, les fermant également. Puis, sur un signe de leur leader, ils sortent leurs armes et ouvrent le feu, visant les trois adultes présents, les tuant sur le coup et pétrifiant la salle. Le leader, Tom, descend alors triomphalement les marches, tenant son discours.

\- Bien, bien, bien. Comme vous pouvez le voir, vous êtes nos otages. Maintenant, je veux tous vous voir descendre et vous asseoir en bas, en SILENCE. Si j’entends un bruit, la personne qui parle est morte, c’est clair ?

Tremblant de peur, s’agrippant les uns aux autres, certains pleurant en silence, d’autres incapables de faire quoi que se soit, ils descendent. Liam serre Danielle contre lui, tâchant de la masquer de sa haute stature, la dérobant aux regards tandis qu’elle tente de faire de même mais échoue dans la mesure où il la domine de toute sa taille. Niall et Harry s’agrippent par le bras, Niall frottant l’épaule de son ami en pleurs, essayant d’oublier sa peur pour aider le plus jeune et fragile d’entre eux. En descendant les marches, ils se retrouvent avec le groupe de Louis. Eleanor soutient Perrie qui tremble tellement qu’elle a du mal à marcher, encadrés par les deux garçons qui veillent à garder les trois fous en vue et loin de leurs deux amies. Ces deux groupes d’amis ont cependant des attitudes exceptionnelles par rapport aux autres. La plupart de leurs camarades essaient de se dérober aux yeux des preneurs d’otages en se cachant derrière leurs amis, leurs ennemis et quiconque pouvant se trouver entre eux et les armes. Une fois tous en bas, les trois fous restant dans les gradins, le silence est de nouveau lourd. Jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un, au milieu de la foule, quelqu’un lâche un grand « pourquoi ? ».

Le leader éclate alors de rire. Un rire de dément prouvant, s’il y en avait encore besoin, qu’il a réellement perdu la raison.

\- Pourquoi ? Mais mon cher, parce que je le peux.

Puis son sourire s’efface.

\- et aussi pour que mon nom demeure. Nos noms ne s’effaceront jamais de l’histoire de cette école. Jamais. Alors que sans cela, qui connait nos noms ?

Danielle se dresse alors, tremblante, Liam à son côté.

\- réellement, Tom ? Tu veux la célébrité à ce point ?

\- Ah la la… Danielle, Danielle, Danielle… Tu sais que tu dois être la seule ici à me connaitre ? Et pourtant, tu ignores mes camarades…

Il secoue la tête.

Perrie se lève alors, toujours tremblante mais pointant son doigt vers les deux autres, criant :

\- Vous ! Vous deux ! Nous étions amis. Pourquoi vous faites ça, hein ? Tu peux répondre, Robert ? Et toi, Arthur ? Vous m’avez laissé tombé, vous m’avez abandonné, seule dans ce lycée alors que je n’avais que vous. Et maintenant vous faites ça pour qu’on sache qui vous êtes ? Les deux garçons la regardent, avant de lever leurs armes. Aussitôt, Eleanor se lève et oblige Perrie à se rasseoir avec elle, la serrant contre elle, défiant les deux autres du regard avant que Louis et Zayn ne se mettent devant elles, cachant de nouveau leurs amies.

Tom déporte alors son regard de la jeune femme en pleurs pour le retourner sur Danielle, qui s’agrippe à Liam pour soutenir la folie qui brille dans ses yeux. Devant sa peur, Tom sourie, lève son arme et tire. Le temps semble se suspendre. Jusqu’à ce que du rouge s’épanouisse sur l’épaule de Liam, qui s’effondre dans les bras de sa bien aimée, qu’il a protégé de son corps. Une fille hurle alors dans la salle, déclenchant une série de tirs jusqu’à ce que le silence revienne.

\- Silence… je veux le silence. Hurle Tom.

Ces acolytes défient les autres de parler du regard. Dans leur coin, les deux groupes se sont rapprochés, Perrie s’étant précipité pour aider Danielle à soigner Liam, sacrifiant l’écharpe qu’Eleanor lui a volontiers donnée pour arrêter le saignement. Les quatre garçons masquant leurs actions de leur mieux. Voir Liam se faire toucher et se sacrifier pour Danielle avait provoqué chez chacun d’eux un sentiment différent. L’admiration chez Zayn, qui y voit l’acte d’amour, l’ébahissement chez Louis, qui constate la bravoure de Liam, la surprise chez Harry qui sort enfin de état de choc, non pas de voir Liam se sacrifier mais de voir son ami se faire toucher. Chez Niall, c’est la panique. Liam est son ami, son frère, son confident et surtout son roc.

Sans Liam, Niall serait mort ou en hôpital psychiatrique. Toute sa vie s’articule autour de Liam et de son soutien. Car Niall a toujours été fragile. Son équilibre mental est précaire. Il a besoin d’avoir quelqu’un sur qui s’appuyer, sur qui compter, pour être lui-même et aider les autres à son tour. Or, en voyant Liam s’effondrer, c’est son roc qui s’écroule et sa force qui se brise. Il ne repose plus sur rien. Mais cet acte est tellement… « Liam » qu’il ne le remet pas en doute. Il sait depuis leur rencontre que Liam se sacrifie pour les êtres qui lui sont chers. Et cela force son admiration. Aussi, il ramasse les lambeaux de lui-même et se focalise sur la protection de ses amis. C’est le premier à se placer entre Liam, Danielle, Eleanor, Perrie et les fous, tâchant de cacher Harry de même, essayant de préserver son monde autant qu’il le peut. Son monde qui se forme de Liam, son roc, Danielle, qui est celui de Liam et Harry son petit frère, les trois êtres qu’il doit protéger, dont il se sent responsable.

Quand ce dernier se place à sa gauche, la panique qui l’habite atteint un seuil insoutenable. Sa respiration s’accélère, il frissonne et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Mais il maintient sa position. Le seul qui serait à même de l’aider est derrière lui, inconscient à cause du choc, aux mains de trois jeunes femmes courageuses et presque aussi impuissantes que lui.

Louis et Zayn ont suivis le mouvement de leurs deux amies, au milieu des coups de feu, profitant de la panique pour resserrer leur groupe. Louis se place aux côtés de Niall, Zayn à côté d’Harry. Ils se tiennent droits, déterminés. Chacun comptant sur les autres pour assurer la part qu’ils couvrent. Sans se connaitre, ils ont constatés, dans la demi-heure précédente, combien les autres voulaient protégés leurs amis, au risque d’y perdre eux-mêmes la vie. Louis avait observé comment Niall avait caché Harry lorsqu’il avait craqué dans les escaliers. Et Harry avait vu Zayn se placer devant les deux filles après leur éclat.

Ce à quoi personne ne s’attendait étant l’effondrement de Niall. Harry l’avait toujours vu comme un protecteur, après qu’il l’ait aidé à se sortir d’une relation houleuse aves son ex petit ami violent. Il n’avait jamais été témoin des crises d’angoisses de son ami car il l’avait rencontré longtemps après le début de son amitié avec Liam. Et ce n’était pas quelque chose que les deux autres partageaient facilement. Surtout que Niall n’avait jamais envisagé perdre Liam. Danielle était au courant, mais n’avait jamais vu de crise pour autant. Et elle était trop préoccupée par l’état de Liam pour voir venir celle-ci.

Dans le silence qui s’est installé, Tom compte ses victimes, son sourire grandissant à chaque nouveau nom. Quand il arrive au dernier, le quatorzième, il fronce les sourcils.

\- ça ne va pas. Ça ne va pas...il en manque un. Il en manque un

Puis il rive son regard sur le groupe.

\- Liam… Où est Liam ? Il faut que je le finisse… il m’en faut quinze… Liam… où est Liam ?

Echangeant un regard avec Zayn et Harry, Louis resserre leurs positions, abritant leurs amis du mieux possible.

Quand Tom pose son regard sur l’espace derrière eux et sourie, Niall sent sa respiration s’accélérer encore plus si possible. Car Liam venait de se réveiller quand l’autre a réalisé qu’il n’était pas mort. Et au soulagement succède une nouvelle vague de panique. Il ne peut pas le perdre. La panique le submerge et il se laisse engloutir.

Tom s’avance doucement puis croise le regard de Niall. Ce regard éteint et vide qui remplace la joie et la bonne humeur habituelle. Cela le stoppe. Il ne comprend pas. Dans ce regard, il n’y a rien. Ni choc, ni peur. Aucun espoir. Aucune vie. Alors il sait qu’il n’a pas besoin de toucher à Liam pour avoir ses quinze victimes. Il a tué Niall. Peut-être respire-il encore. Peut-être son cœur bat-il encore mais pourtant, il n’est plus. Son sourire sadique réapparait.

\- et bien, voilà un bon travail de fait. Et de quinze !

Puis il se retourne vers ses deux acolytes, pointe son arme et tire. Deux fois. Il les regarde s’effondrer avant de se tourner vers l’assistance choquée.

\- Je vous salue bien bas.

Puis il tire une dernière fois, nettement, sans hésitation, en plein milieu de son propre front.

Tous sont sous le choc. Jusqu’à ce que Liam parle, au milieu du silence, brisant l’immobilité générale. -

Niall ?

Surpris qu’il ne demande pas après la femme pour laquelle il s’est sacrifié, chacun se tourne vers lui, en dehors de Niall. Liam comprend immédiatement le problème. Il essaie de se redresser, échoue et se laisse aller contre Danielle.

Au milieu du tumulte général et des cris, des tentatives de sorties et des pleurs, le petit groupe vie son propre moment.

\- Dani, il faut que j’aille l’aider. Grimace Liam faiblement. Elle le regarde en pleurant, navrée.

\- tu ne peux pas bouger ou tu vas t’évanouir de nouveau et tu ne pourras pas l’aider.

Elle pleure. Perrie et Eleanor la serrent dans leurs bras, la soutiennent alors que le choc la heurte de plein fouet. Son petit ami si faible et pourtant si concerné, l’avoir cru mort et voir Niall dans cet état sont trop pour elle et elle craque.

Après avoir entendu Liam, Harry s’était tourné vers Niall, sans comprendre. Il voulait l’aider mais se trouva impuissant face aux yeux vides, morts, de son ami.

C’est uniquement grâce à lui qu’il avait trouvé le courage de faire ce que les trois tireurs lui disaient. C’était en suivant son exemple qu’il s’était tenu devant le blessé malgré sa peur. Et cet être qui lui donnait le courage et la force, qui le poussait à se dépasser et être indépendant c’était évanoui. Face à lui, ce n’était plus qu’une coquille vide. Et cela le terrifia plus que la prise d’otage ne l’avait fait.

Il recule alors, les larmes aux yeux. Puis, rencontrant un corps derrière lui, il s’y agrippe et retient le hurlement qui menace de s’échapper de ses lèvres. Il préfère se réfugier dans l’étreinte de Zayn qui se trouve derrière lui. Il sanglote dans ses bras, s’agrippant de toutes ses forces, se blottissant contre l’homme qui accepte bien volontiers d’être celui qui le rassure. Il lui rend son étreinte avec autant de force, posant sa tête dans le creux du cou d’Harry, respirant son odeur et lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort. En voyant la réaction d’Harry, Liam comprend.

Il comprend que cela dépasse même ce qu’il peut faire. Qu’il est aussi impuissant que n’importe lequel d’entre eux face à cette crise. Et il pleure. Il vient de perdre son ami et ne peut rien y faire. Il se réfugie dans les bras de sa petite amie, laissant son chagrin et sa peur s’échapper, se réfugiant dans l’amour qu’ils partagent, retrouvant le refuge qu’il a toujours au creux de ces bras. Elle-même n’est pas mieux, soutenue par Eleanor et Perrie, elle s’accroche tout aussi désespérément à son amour. Tous ont vu. Vu la mort dans le regard de Niall, son absence et même si Zayn, Eleanor et Perrie ne le connaissait pas, son dévouement pour ses amis et sa bonne humeur était connus. Voir la perte de cela et le chagrin des autres les détruit autant que s’ils l’avaient connu toute leur vie. Car leur front commun les a liés.

Louis, quand à lui, est pétrifié. Etre face à ce vide le cloue sur place. Il le renvoie à lui-même. Et à ce vide qu’il porte en lui depuis ses cinq ans. Depuis le départ de son premier ami, emporté par la leucémie. Il ne veut pas revivre cette perte. Depuis cette époque, il ne peut accepter l’absence. Et ses amis le savent. Il est toujours le premier prévenu lorsqu’ils s’absentent, que se soit parce qu’ils sont malades ou qu’ils sèchent, et celui vers qui ils se tournent en cas de problème. Pour qu’il soit au courant. Car son ami ne lui avait rien dit. Il avait juste disparu un jour, sans un mot. Et quand il sort enfin de son hébétement, il se tourne vers Liam qui pleure toujours.

\- qu’est-ce qu’il a ?

Au son éteint de sa voix, Eleanor se dégage de l’étreinte de Perrie et lui attrape l’épaule, tâchant de lui faire comprendre qu’il n’est pas seul, que l’histoire ne se répète pas, et qu’il ne s’agit pas de l’un d’entre eux, lui rappelant aussi qu’il doit prendre de la distance. Mais Louis refuse cette main, ce rappel qu’il doit se protéger, cette inquiétude sincère de ses amis. Car il voit ici le sacrifice silencieux de Niall, moins glorieux et visible que celui de Liam mais tout aussi, si ce n’est plus, admirable. Car il a sacrifié sa raison et sa vie à protéger ses amis, et c’est bien ce qui fait pleurer ceux-ci.

\- Il… il s’est sacrifié pour nous… Niall est fra…fragile. Il était brisé. Alors... alors il s‘est raccroché à.. à moi. Il a des… des crises d’angoisses. Et il n’y a que si… si... si je le rassure, le berce, qu’il… revient à lui. Et s’il ne s’arrête… p…pas quand l’angoisse mon…monte, s’il n’a rien à quoi se raccrocher… il se p… perds. J’ai failli le perdre une fois comme ça… Une crise au collège alors que j’étais malade… sa mère pouvait rien faire alors elle… elle… elle me l’avait amené… Mais il était encore presque conscient… il frissonnait, il était vivant. Pas comme… pas comme CA !

Ses pleurs redoublent.

\- Il… Il ne m’entend… même… même pas ! Il ne sup… supporte pas le stre… stress… Il se sacri…sacrifie pour ne pas perdre ce à… à quoi… à quoi il tient…

-Comme toi, Louis. Lui murmure alors Perrie, par-dessus la tête du couple en larmes.

Louis hoche la tête, comprenant que l’inconscience de Liam a brisé Niall mais que c’est la promesse de Tom de le tuer qui l’a achevé. Car c’est ce qui l’aurait brisé, lui.

Alors il se voit dans Niall. Mais surtout, il voit le vrai Niall, l’adulte en devenir, le passionné, et c’est bien plus que ce que son béguin pour le jeune homme lui avait laissé voir. Et c’est de l’amour qui le pousse à s’approcher du garçon qui n’a pas bouger un muscle. Il ne s’arrête pas face aux yeux vides. Il ne s’arrête pas face à la tension des muscles. Il tend les bras et force ce corps à rencontrer le sien, à se laisser enlacer. Puis il frotte son dos, murmure à son oreille, tâchant de lui rappeler le lien avec son corps, le sortir de la spirale qui s’est emparé de son esprit. Son murmure est incompréhensible pour les autres qui observent anxieusement ses actions. Danielle, Liam et Harry avec espoir, Zayn, Perrie et Eleanor avec crainte. Les premiers y voient une chance de faire revenir Niall, les seconds le risque que Louis retombe dans sa dépression s’il échoue. Tous retiennent leur souffle. Les minutes passent et Louis continue ses actions. Chacun sombre un peu plus dans ses propres peurs à chaque seconde qui passe.

Jusqu’à ce que Niall cligne des yeux. Une fois, deux fois. Puis qu’une larme glisse le long de sa joue et qu’il prenne une respiration tremblante avant d’étreindre Louis à son tour et de se laisser aller dans ses bras. Les larmes qui émergent de tous les yeux sont celles du soulagement et de la joie. Liam sourie, Danielle étreint Perrie, Eleanor rie et Zayn embrasse Harry. Ils n’entendent même pas la police entrer et les ambulanciers approcher. Jusqu’à ce qu’enfin Niall, entre tous, aperçoive le jaune sur leurs vestes et se redresse un peu, faisant signe d’un bras pour qu’ils approchent plus vite, attachant l’autre à Louis comme si sa vie en dépendait. Estimant qu’il n’arrive pas assez vite, il leur crie « il s’est pris une balle ! ». Les sauveteurs ne peuvent pas aller plus vite mais lui font signe qu’ils ont compris. Ils prennent Liam en charge, l’emmenant à l’hôpital, flanqué de Danielle qui refuse de le quitter et que les autres encouragent à partir. Eux-mêmes sont emmenés dans le gymnase où un poste de secours a été installé. On leur donne des couvertures et des boissons chaudes après les avoir fait asseoir. On s’assure qu’ils ne sont pas blessés. Mais à aucun moment ils ne se séparent. Niall ne lâche pas Louis, même lorsqu’il vérifie qu’Harry vas bien. Même lorsque celui-ci se jette dans ses bras avant de regagner ceux de Zayn. Et quand sa mère arrive une heure plus tard, il est toujours à cette place. Et lorsque la mère de Louis arrive, elle trouve son fils avec Niall endormi sur les genoux, tous deux sous la même couverture.

Chacun devait rentrer chez soi. Perrie et Eleanor réussissent à soutirer la promesse à leurs parents de les emmener à l’hôpital. La mère de Louis propose alors à celle de Niall de les emmener tous les deux quand il est clair que Niall ne supportera pas une séparation. Ils retrouvent les autres là-bas, Harry serré contre Zayn, agrippant son T-shirt. Ils sont autorisés à voir Liam après une heure dans la salle d’attente où se trouvait déjà Danielle. Celle-ci s’était jetée dans les bras de Niall et Harry à leur arrivée, cherchant du réconfort dans leurs bras familiers quand ceux auxquels elle aspirait n’étaient pas disponibles. Les parents sympathisent pendant cette heure. Et pendant la suivante, que leurs enfants passent avec Liam. Celui-ci est groggy mais conscient. Danielle a été autorisée à entrer avec les parents du jeune homme en tant que « membre de la famille ». Quand ceux-ci sortent, conscients que les enfants ont besoin d’un moment entre eux, ils les embrassent tous, les remerciant de leur attitude et jetant un regard inquiet à Niall. Celui-ci est le premier à entrer dans la chambre, entrainant Louis dans son sillage. Danielle est assise au bord du lit, collée au plus prêt de Liam. Pour la première fois depuis trois heures, Louis se retrouve seul. Niall s’est détaché de lui pour se jeter dans les bras de son ami qui lui frotte le dos et l’étreint du mieux qu’il peut compte tenu de sa blessure. Après cinq minutes, il se redresse et laisse la place à Harry. Alors Niall se tient seul, semblant perdu quelques instants, regardent ses amis ensemble puis se tourne vers Louis et lui sourie. Le premier sourire depuis le début de ces évènements. Louis lui rends, heureux de retrouver ce sourire et d’autant plus qu’il lui est adressé. Puis Niall regarde chacun d’eux avant de crier « câlin groupé » en se jetant entre Danielle et Harry pour les étreindre, aussitôt suivi de Louis et des filles puis de Zayn qui entoure Harry de ses bras. Ils restent ainsi dix minutes, jusqu’à ce que Liam crie grâce.

Quand ils reprennent les cours, une semaine plus tard, ce n’est plus deux groupes vivant sans se croiser, s’observant de loin mais un grand groupe auquel Josh et Renan se sont ajoutés. Liam a été « libéré » de l’hôpital, comme il l’affirme, après deux jours, laissant sa maison devenir leur quartier général à tous les dix. Harry et Zayn sont inséparables, toujours ensemble pour faire leurs « mauvais coups » qui font rire toute l’école, toléré par les professeurs car allégeant l’atmosphère.

Niall a trouvé un nouveau roc. Il repose maintenant sur ses deux pieds et non plus en équilibre sur un seul, au bord du gouffre.

Après un mois, Louis et lui échangent leur premier baiser. Trois ans plus tard, ils se fiancent.

Mais Tom avait raison. Il ne fut jamais oublié, par aucun d’entre eux. Danielle se réveille parfois encore de cauchemars où Liam s’effondre dans ses bras et Niall est immobile. Liam est craintif des bruits trop fort, serrant Danielle contre lui à chaque fois. Zayn et Harry se retrouve parfois la nuit dans le parc, respirant de l’air frais et profitant de la présence de l’autre pour s’apaiser quand le sommeil refuse de venir. Eleanor craque un jour quand, en cherchant une écharpe pour sa fille, elle tombe sur une version miniature de celle qui a servie à bander Liam. Et Perrie ne peux plus regarder les photos de ses années de collège sans pleurer, revoyant les visages d’Arthur et Robert.

Quand à Louis et Niall, ils se reposent entièrement l’un sur l’autre, se construisant dans la présence de leur moitié mais laissant de la place aux autres dans leur vie. Leur amour respecte en cela le proverbe de Mulan : « la fleur qui s’épanouit dans l’adversité est la plus rare et la plus précieuse.

**Author's Note:**

> titre tiré de...... Mulan, dessin animé de Disney, si vous ne l'avez pas vu.... Allez le voir!!!! O.o


End file.
